epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Repo Man vs Phantom of the Opera. Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything Series Finale
Omg, finally, am I right? Oh, wow. Well, anyway, welcome back to Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything! And, yes you read the title right, it's the last one. And so, that in mind, what better way to end it than by this? It's the battle Cave, or (I guess) Neo God, I've been gone a long time, wanted. Nathan Wallace, aka The Repo Man, going up against the Phantom of the Opera. Why, do you ask? Also who is the Repo Man, do you ask? Well, Operas, for one. And, uh, also musicals. And, as well as that, most of the dialogue in both movies are sung, rather than spoken. Also, for some reason, I'm not allowed to tag Neo's name in this. That's...That's dumb. I had a lot more screenshots of Cave Neo saying "Repo Man", but the untimely death of my old laptop has prevented me from using them. "Second half", you say? Heh. More like "Final half!" Well, yeah. After this, I'll be focusing solely on the Star Wars series. But, I can't end this series without doing this. So, here we go. Sorry for the overly long intro. MASSIVE spoilers of both the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera and both the 1925 and 2004 versions of The Phantom of the Opera are abound, so read with caution. And, enjoy. Happy New Year's. Nathan Wallace/Repo Man's lyrics written in this color The Phantom's lyrics written in this color The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES: HORROR VS ANYTHING!! REEEEEEEEEEEEPOOOO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! VERSUS!! THEEEE PHANTOM OF THE OPERAAAAAA!! BEGIN!! Nathan Wallace: ' The show's over, chump; It's curtains, so go ahead and take a bow Step into the back room, please. The doctor will see you, now That is, if you're done moping in sadness, you disgrace I'll keep my hands at eye level so I don't have to see your face! Eric's story: A circus act who ran away from home Unloved by everyone he meets because of his ''jacked up dome Moved into a Cave underground so he can wallow in self-pity Now he "falls in love" with someone just because her voice is pretty You have no family, no friends, and, on top of that travesty, When you look in a mirror , you see nothing but a tragedy! All joking aside, though, it's a good thing the mask is there to cover it up I know I'm a doctor, but God! Surgery can't fix that mug! If this is my new assignment, then it won't be such a challenge How can you teach Christine the arts when you yourself have no talent? Face the music, your relevance ended a hundred years ago I have an idea for a play! Paris Horror Story: Freak Show! 'The Phantom: ' Insolent boy! An unknown fool thinks he can compare to this? Well, break a leg! We both know you're weaker than your diseased kid! You're no father; You're a sad, lonely victim of depression! It's a good thing you're on the job; That verse could use a repossession Would you care for a mask? That head is quite the repulsive sight All I Ask of You is that you flee; You don't give me a fright You'll soon know you regret challenging me to a fight When the last sound you hear is the Music of the Night! Cinematically and lyrically, I'm absolutely flawless While your disses bombed harder than your movie at the box office We should hang out sometime, but I suggest you be cautious Else I add another relative to Shilo's list of losses! You tried to save your daughter's life by feeding her poison? For God's sake, man! Aren't doctor's supposed to be intelligent? Why am I bothering battling you? Nobody knows who you are Your wife's tomb is one of the Things I see in a Graveyard! (The stakes have been raised. Nathan suits up as his alter ego, The Repo Man, to finally accomplish his mission.) 'Repo Man: ' Really? That's what the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1D_YOkSmXo Angel of Music] has to say? That was wack! What, did you lock yourself back up in that cage? For those rhymes, no matter the Century, there's still no Cure Now that the Monster has Risen, it's a Bloodbath for sure! Put that lasso to good use and tie your neck up in a knot! I think how crappy you're doing is cause of the bad luck you've got Won't be showing compassion when you fight this Legal Assassin Two-Face: The Musical here is about to meet by blunt companion! (His blade in hand, Repo Man strikes The Phantom in the face, severing the mask. The mask falls in two off his face, revealing it in all it's glory. I realize that isn't what happens to the GIF, but what are ya gonna do?) '''The Phantom (Unmasked): I'm [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXhn4tkGX60 Don Juan Triumphant] while you're Rotti -ing in your grave That fancy suit doesn't impress me; You're still one of GeneCo's slaves! When you started, I had a funny feeling that it'd suck But, Nathan, I Didn't Know I'd Hate You So Much! Think of Me fondly in the afterlife and, please, don't Come Back I'd say I can Mark This Up as The Point of No Return, you hack All the Zydrate in the world couldn't take the pain away Of never knowing what took your wife on that dark and fateful day. Outro Announcer: Who Won? You Decide. Epic Rap Battles: Horror vs Anything. Poll: Who won this battle? Nathan Wallace/Repo Man Phantom of the Opera Closing Words: This series is finally over. I've had a lot of fun doing it, but ending it is the best bet for my plans for the future. Now, I can focus solely on Epic Rap Battles of Star Wars! The hints for the first battle of which are listed below. They aren't the same one from the announcement blog, because reasons. I hope you enjoyed ERB: HvA and I hope you enjoy ERBoSW even more! Thanks for reading! I love you all <3 Epic Rap Battles of Star Wars Episode I Hints: Category:Blog posts